


Sometimes Lia Forgets To Say Things

by JenelleLucia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And tons of texting, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling her friends that she was dating Alfred was one of those things. | America/Tavarua, with a curious Arissa looking for nothing but proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Lia Forgets To Say Things

_She probably forgot to text them, too..._

* * *

 

_i._

Yeah, so maybe Falina telling Arissa that Lia was dating Alfred was a bad idea. 

_Sort of._

_Sort of_ didn't really cut it, either. Arissa remembered it all as if it were twelve seconds ago, when literally it was _just_ twelve seconds ago. 

_"Oh, Lia didn't tell you? She and Alfred are going out."_

Those were words the personification of the Falkland Islands couldn't even fathom. Since when did Lia hold any interest in Alfred at all? She had said almost ages ago that she was over him...but now hearing Falina say that she was dating him it seemed like the total opposite. 

"What? Since _when_?!" Arissa then asked, soon bracing herself for the details of her best friend and her new lover's newfound relationship. 

"Oh! Remember that dinner party Arthur threw last week? Lia and Alfred got into some argument when they went to go talk things through and they ended up making out the whole night." 

Well. That explains where her best friend was for the two hours she was gone that night. 

"Why didn't she tell me this first!?" 

"Hm...that I don't know." The embodiment of Verona, Italy pondered for a moment. It was odd, since Lia and Arissa, along with their other three friends Francesca, Yantar, and Meígēn were joined at the hip and the Tavaruan beauty would tell them first. 

Either way, Arissa was going to get the truth out of her best friend at some point. 

_ii._  

Well, Alfred's never been closer. 

It was weird—of course, they all sat together at a round table when they went out for lunch. Lia wasn't there, though; she went back to Tavarua for a business trip, and take a rest back on the heart-shaped island she personified. 

Alfred normally sat in between her and Arissa. Since Lia wasn't there, he was sitting in between Ivan and Arthur today. 

That was a little odd in itself.  

"It's funny," Meígēn mused as she observed Alfred, who moved to sit in between Russian and English personifications. Of course, that caught the attention of the other three, who then turned to her. 

"Hm? What is?" Francesca asked. The French embodiment of Réunion was a little busy with her thirty dollar salad, but she looked up with the others at the personification of Hainan. 

"When Lia's here, Alfred's here, too. You don't see him move away from Lia to sit with his friends when she's around, right?" 

That made Francesca and Yantar think a little, but the Falkland Islander shrugged before replying. 

_"Well, he's close anyway, so..."_

The others only nodded. 

_iii._  

Well, she had gotten enough proof when Lia came back from Tavarua and they had all gone to Alfred's house for a movie marathon. 

And in her opinion, the proof was a little too cute. 

They were cuddled up on the floor together, caught up in nothing but each other. They were holding hands, occasionally stealing kisses, snuggling...

"They're just too cute, aren't they?" Francesca sighed in such a quiet whisper, leaning against Francis and looking over at Arissa. 

Arissa was still mad at Lia since she still hadn't told her anything,  but she had to admit that they made a cute couple. 

"Yeah, they are." 

_Ah, young love. Never saw much of that these days._

_ix._

Ever since they moved in together, Alfred had so much of Lia's attention that Arissa barely saw her anymore. 

She was just glad that they were able to text to make up for it. 

_'Anyways, it's such a nice place! It's by the beach and everything!'_ Lia had sent pictures of the new house she and Alfred had moved into together, and Arissa couldn't help but to smile a little. Her best friend was happy, and that was all she wanted for her. 

'You should invite me over sometime, yeah?' Arissa typed back before setting down her phone and getting back to the work on her laptop. 

_Ding. Ding. Ding_. 

Three messages in a row. Huh. Guess Lia had a lot to say about the new house. 

_'I know! I'm so in love with the place! It reminds me of home.'_

_'By the way, did I tell you Alfred and I are dating?'_

_'I meant to tell you sooner, but I kept forgetting about it.'_

Arissa swore she wanted to throw her phone against the bedroom wall. Then again, she knew that Lia could be forgetful at times; it must have slipped out. At least the truth was confirmed. 

Really, though; did it have to take a month and a half to tell her?  Either way, Arissa had to reply. She didn't want to play dumb or anything, but she didn't want Lia to know that she knew this whole time, either. 

So, she typed up her reply.

' _No, you didn't. But I'm happy for you both. You two are cute together.'_  

_Ding!_ Lia was quick. 

_'Aw, thanks Riss!_ ' 

Arissa only smiled as she typed back a quick reply and put her phone back down. She loved her best friend, but she had to be quick with the news, too. 

"Did she say anything, love?" Arthur walked into the bedroom he shared with her, eventually sitting next to her. 

"Yeah, finally."

_Now, Arissa just had to find a way to tell the others she and Arthur were going steady themselves..._

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based off a real life experience, which I bet everyone has gone through at least once.


End file.
